extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Angel
The Death Angels, or Monsters or The Angels of Death, are the main antagonists of the 2018 horror film A Quiet Place. They are a hostile race of aliens who arrived on Earth via a meteorite and have since began killing off nearly all life on Earth. Description The Death Angels are emaciated, vaguely humanoid creatures whose entire bodies are covered by many plates of chitinous armor. They appear to have arms with prehensile digits, but are only ever observed using their limbs for locomotion. Death Angels hunt by sound, and are completely blind. They have sensitive plates lining the front of their faces that can extend and contract to help them gauge direction of where sound is coming from. The back of their heads are capable of unfolding into massive ear-like structures with pronounced eardrums. Using these, they can detect even the most subtle of changes in sounds. Origin Death Angels arrived on Earth on a meteorite that crashed in Mexico. The meteorite on which they held onto was a chunk of their destroyed home planet. It is unknown if they are sapient, as their only objective seems to be to hunt for prey, and they are never observed communicating with each other. Invasion of 2020 In the year 2020, a meteor landed in Mexico, which contained dormant Death Angels. In the first hours of the invasion, military forces from around the globe began to fight back, but the creatures' armored shells proved too strong for bullets, bombs and even bioweapons. Over the span of the next 3 months, the Death Angels had become widespread and had wiped out a considerable portion of the Earth's population. A year later, the last remnants of humanity survive in small groups by making as little noise as possible. Weaknesses Because of their superb hearing abilities, high frequencies will disorient them and can be used to immobilize them or even drive them away. Extremely high frequencies can even kill a Death Angel. While the outside of their body is heavily armored, their insides are soft and fleshy, and timing a shotgun blast with a Death Angel opening its sensory organs or mouth can instantly kill it. However, doing so risks attracting the attention of even more Death Angels. The best method for survival is to remain as silent as possible. As they are completely blind, being silent will make it rather difficult for them to find you. Being nearly naturally loud areas, such as near rivers, will help drown out other sounds. Notes * John Krasinski, the director of the film, mo-capped the monsters in certain scenes. * The quadrupedal movement of the aliens is based off that of the common vampire bat. * "Death Angel" is a speculative name. They are referred to by this name and a number of similar ones in newspaper clippings appearing in promotional material for A Quiet Place. In the movie itself, a clipping calling them "dark angels" appears, but they are never called by this name or any other. * The way they open their plate lining is similar to that of the Demogorgon. Category:2018 Debuts Category:Invaders to Earth Category:Blind Aliens Category:Hostile Aliens Category:Quadrupedal Aliens Category:Aliens of the Milky Way Galaxy Category:Unnamed Aliens Category:Live Action Aliens Category:Movie Aliens Category:Aliens of Unknown Sapience Category:Planetary Threats